The Gospel of Peace
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: We are all born of sin. Riley Andersen was no different. When Riley's friend, Maggie invites her to a revival at her church, she'll make a life altering choice, but can she handle the responsibility of her choice? I will now continue.


**A/N: Hey, guys. This story is Inside Out characters reacting to Christianity. This story will be much more than that! It'll be like a religious film, flashing back to the Bible times and back to the present! It'll also be the biggest story I've ever written! Just to clarify, I'm a Christian, and I believe that God gave me this talent for this particular reason! So, sit back, get comfy, grab some popcorn and a soda, and read on!**

* * *

"If thou be Christ, save thyself and us!" one of the two thieves said.

"Dost thou not fear God, seeing thou art in the same condemnation?" the other thief asked. "And we indeed justly: for we receive the duel reward for our deeds: but this man hath done nothing amiss."

He then turned to Jesus, and pleaded, "Lord, remember me when thou comest into thy kingdom!"

Jesus turned to him, and reassured, "Verily, I say unto thee... Today, shalt thou be...with me...in paradise..."

The ninth hour, the whole entire earth was dark.

"Woman! Behold thy son! Son! Behold thy mother!" Jesus said to Mary and John. "I thirst."

One of the Roman soldiers then grabbed a sponge with vinegar and put it on a spear to give it to Him to drink.

"IT IS FINISHED!" Jesus said lastly. "FATHER! INTO THY HANDS I COMMEND MY SPIRIT!"

He gave up the ghost. Seconds later, God caused a great earthquake, that shook the whole earth. The Roman soldiers finished off the remaining prisoners by breaking their legs so they couldn't raise up to breath. Lastly, they stabbed Jesus' body in the side and the Blood poured out. Satan knew he'd lost.

One of the Roman soldiers said, "This man truly was the Son of God..."

* * *

 _ **3 days later...**_

* * *

Mary Magdalene was walking to the tomb of Jesus with spices with others accompanying her in the early morning. When they reached it, they found that the stone was rolled away. they panicked, thinking that someone has stolen the body, seeing as his body was not there. They also found two men with shining garments by the tomb. They were afraid, and bowed.

"Why seek ye the living among the dead?" one of them asked. "He is not here...but is _**risen**_."

* * *

 _ **2,000 years later...**_

* * *

Riley Andersen was not a Church girl, nor her parents Christians, but God still blessed them. He blessed them with a house, clothes, food, a car, and most of all, life. Riley's been blessed with friends, a school, everything. They just didn't think anything of it. One of Riley's friends was a Christian, and talked to her about God and Church. How Jesus sacrificed himself for the world. She'd just shrug it off because she always heard that God was a loving God. So, she just figured that He wouldn't send her to Hell. One Monday morning, her friend who was a Christian, Maggie, came to school with a backpack full of revival flyers, handing them to her other friends and boyfriend. Including Riley. This is where the story begins.

* * *

At lunchtime, Maggie sat beside Riley and placed her Bible on the table.

"Hey, Mag," Riley greeted.

"Hey," Maggie responded as she reached for a flyer.

"What do you have there?" Riley asked.

"It's a flyer to my Church revival," Maggie answered. "I'm inviting you."

Riley grabbed the flyer, and said, "Cool. Thanks."

* * *

The emotions were analyzing the flyer closely. Joy was reading it.

"'Redemption Church, McAllister Street.' Hm. It says that it's next week. We should go! It could be fun!" Joy exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh. It'll be soooo boring though!" Disgust said. "Not to mention that it might ruin our reputation!"

"Churches are easy targets for terrorists, r-right?! WE COULD GET SHOT!" Fear yelled.

"Last time we went, everyone was so sad," Sadness said.

"They weren't sad! They were happy!" Joy said. "I think we should go. What about you guys?"

No one answered.

"Really? No one?" Joy spoke up.

Sadness agreed, but she was the only one.

"Joy, just think. It's pointless," Anger said. "We got better things to do."

Joy just frowned and sighed. She didn't respond.

* * *

When she arrived home, her parents asked how her day went.

"Fine," she answered. "I got a flyer for a revival at Maggie's Church."

"You want to go?" her father, Bill asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Riley answered.

"When is it?" her mother, Jill asked.

"Uhhh... November 5th," Riley answered.

"Okay, nothing going on at the house then, so we could go," Bill said.

"But-" Riley started.

"We're going. That's final," Bill said.

* * *

"This is _not_ fair!" Disgust exclaimed.

"He can't tell us what to do!" Anger implied.

Before they pressed the buttons to make Riley object, Joy jumped in front of the console, and said, "Woah! We don't want to make things worse! I think it'd be best if me and Anger take this one."

"Fine," Disgust said while backing down from the console.

Joy and Anger both made a mixed feeling, and they all watched a yellow and red orb roll into place in short term memory.

* * *

"Ugh, FINE!" Riley said while heading up the stairs to her room.

She slammed the door in anger and plopped down on her bed thinking about the revival, what it'll be like.

* * *

The following week, they went. They went out to get a dress for Riley a few days before. The dress was the color of gold, her favorite color, yet she felt uncomfortable in it. Nevertheless, she went with her parents. When they arrived at the church, they were greeted by Maggie.

"Hey, Riles!" Maggie greeted. "I'm actually surprised you came. Just in time too. The service is just about to start."

They all went inside. The service started, they had the singers go up on stage and sing Just a Little Talk With Jesus, The Cross, and other songs, then the message, but Riley was bored at that moment.

* * *

"See? I knew we'd get bored fast," Anger said.

"Let's see...there has to be something to keep us entertained," Joy said as she scanned the area. "Aha! We could read the Bible to pass time! That's why we came here, right? Fear? Where's Fear?"

"Making a list of what could happen," Fear explained as he walked by. "Hit be meteor, terrorist attack, wolf pack, so on,"

"There is no way wolves are here," Disgust said.

"Anyway, let's read this thing!" Joy said with glee.

* * *

She gave the idea to Riley and she just reached over and grabbed it. She opened it and turned to the first book of the New Testament. The Gospel According to Matthew.

It read, "The book of the generation of Jesus Christ, the son of David, the son of Abraham. Abraham begat Isaac; and Isaac begat Jacob; and Jacob begat Judas and his brethren."

Riley yawned and Joy had her skim through passed the begotten.

"Now the birth of Jesus Christ was on the wise:" it read.

* * *

The moon beat down on the Virgin Mary's house, while she was still, and sound asleep. She was espoused to Joseph and before they were married, she was found with a child filled with the Holy Ghost, and He was also of the Holy Ghost. An angel came down from heaven and told her this grand news. She then went to tell Joseph, but he was a just man. He put her away.

When Mary left the house, the angel came to Joseph in a dream, and said, "Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto thee Mary thy wife: for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. And she shall bring forth a son, and thou shalt call His name Jesus: for He shall save His people from their sins. Now all this was done, that it might be fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying, Behold, a virgin shall be with child, and shall bring forth a son, and they shall call his name Emmanuel, which being interpreted is, God with us."

Joseph woke up and did everything that the angel told him to immediately. They left Jerusalem on a donkey and headed to Bethlehem. By the time they got there, Mary was in labor. All of the inns were filled, nowhere to have the Baby except a manger behind one of the inns. She had the baby in there. She called him Jesus. The donkeys, the cows, the horses, every animal there observed Him, the baby Savior.

* * *

"You may stand," the preacher said. "I'm not dismissing the service without giving you sinners a chance to accept Jesus into you heart."

Riley looked up and put the Bible back.

"The Bible says that there'll be weeping, wailing, and gnashing of teeth in Hell!" the preacher warned. "Is that any way to spend eternity?! NO! In Heaven, no worries, no sorrow, no death, and most of all, no DEVIL! Come to the alter, kneel and pray! That's the ONLY way to be with Jesus! He is the Way, the Truth, and the Life! No man comes to the Father but by Him! Go to Heaven with us."

After a wait for the lost to confess their sins, the preacher ended service with one new Christian. As Riley and her parents left, the pastor stopped Riley and gave her the Bible that she was reading out of. When they got home, as her parents were talking about the service, Riley went to her room, changed into comfortable clothes, and got on her laptop.

* * *

"Well, that was fun, right?" Joy said.

"I gotta admit; not as scary as I thought it'd be...except for the end," Fear said.

"It may have been scary, but think about what the preacher said about Heaven," Joy said. "We have a choice. What do you want to do?"

After a long silence, Fear just slightly touched the console and Riley got up from her chair and knelt by her bed and spoke the wonderful two words, "Forgive me."

She started crying. They all looked at Sadness, but she was far from the controls. They looked back to the console and it turned purple. Not Fear's shade of purple, scarlet. No one was touching the console.

"How is this possible? Are we HAUNTED?!" Fear yelled.

"Fear not," a still small voice said. "Everything will be fine. I forgive you, daughter."

Peace filled headquarters that night. Riley crawled up into bed feeling much better than before. Riley and everyone in headquarters couldn't help but smile. They were safe.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. I hope you enjoyed possibly the only religious story on this site. People has turned their backs on God! And I believe that God had me write this story to open at least a few people's eyes before He comes and calls us home! I'll be back with my current stories after this one. This one's just a bit more important than Inside Out crossovers! I'll have another chapter out shortly. Bye.**


End file.
